Tras los barrotes
by nirvanaiscool
Summary: Santana y Quinn, al ser halladas en el auto de la última en una escena un tanto comprometedora y con alcohol en su organismo, tiene que pasar la noche en una celda. "— Excelente Quinn, ¿ahora qué dirán tus padres y los padre de Santana? — se dijo en voz baja para sí misma."
1. Chapter 1

**Tras los barrotes.**

* * *

Una chica de cabello color rubio, piel blanca y hermosos obres color verdes se encontraba sentada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, en una pequeña celda en la cual debía de pasar la noche ya que fue hallada junto con su novia, dentro de su auto, a quién sabe qué horas de la noche en una escena no muy comprometedora y borrachas.

La rubia estaba realmente molesta y ¿qué era lo peor de todo? Que no podía culpar a la otra chica, ya que ella, tras un ataque hormonal y de alcohol, le había propuesto a su novia tener sexo en los asientos traseros del auto, cosa que la otra chica no se negó y rápidamente se paso a la parte trasera de éste.

— _Excelente Quinn, ¿ahora qué dirán tus padres y los padre de Santana?_ — se dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

— Chicas — la voz chillona del policía capto la atención de ambas, haciendo que Quinn; quien seguía sentada en el suelo se levantara y Santana; quien estaba de lo más relajada acostada en la cama, hiciera lo mismo que su novia y se acercara a los barrotes, quedando ambas frente al delgaducho hombre — Ya llame a sus padres, ahora me iré, buenas noches.

Después de que el policía se fuera, se escucho la gran carcajada de Santana, haciendo que Quinn se volteara a mirarla con el seño fruncido.

— ¿de qué mierda te ríes López? — espeto molesta la chica rubia a su novia quien aún se reía como si le acabaran de contar el chiste más divertidos de todos.

La chica morena se limpio las cuantas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, se aclaro la garganta y miro a Quinn lo más seria que pudo, cosa que fallo, ya que al momento de mirarla volvió a reírse descontroladamente.

— ¡Santana! — grito más molesta de lo que estaba la rubia. — ¡López!, ¿podrías dejar de reírte? No es gracioso —

— Sí Q, sí lo es — pronuncio como pudo Santana. Ella estaba más que consiente que Quinn estaba enojada y que si seguía riéndose más se molestaría, pero no le importo, no lo podía superar, simplemente el ver a Quinn así de enojada y que no pudiera echarle la culpa a nadie era demasiado divertido — ¿para qué me propusiste que tuviéramos sexo en tu auto, ah? —

— ¿tú para qué aceptaste? — contraatacó Quinn.

— ¿en serio crees que me negaría? — Levanto una ceja y le ofreció una sonrisa divertida —además eras tú la que estaba más borracha que ambas y me empezaste a manosear —

— ¡yo no te manosee! — grito avergonzada la rubia, mientras un tono rojo carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas haciendo que la latina se volviera a echar a reír. — Agh, eres imposible López —

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, aquello había hecho que Quinn se molestara más, se alejara de la latina y se sentara en la cama dándole la espalda. Santana dejó de reír al haberse dado cuenta de que la había cagado y que, lo más probable, es que su novia no le hablar en toda la noche… o toda la semana.

— vamos Q, no te enojes, sólo fue una broma — dijo Santana acercándose a la cama y parándose detrás de la rubia. — Quinn… — volvió a llamarla, pero nada, la rubia seguía ignorándola. — Fabray, ¿pretendes ignorarme toda la noche? — Nada — ¿en dónde dormiré entonces? —

— en el suelo —

— ah, ahora si me respondes — otra vez no le volvió a decir nada la rubia — ¡Por todos los cielos, Fabray, deja de ser tan infantil! —

Al escuchar esa última palabra la rubia se levanto de golpe, quedando frente a Santana preparada para echarle un sermón.

— infantil ¿yo? — se señalo ella misma — ah, pero miren quien está hablado, nada más y nada menos que la misma chica la cual le causa gracia que vayamos a pasar la noche en prisión. Sí, definitivamente eres demasiado madura López — dijo sarcásticamente mientras levantando los brazos y caminaba por la celda, haciendo gestos exagerados.

— No es para tanto — dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y rodaba los ojos.

— ¿qué no es para tanto? ¿¡Qué no es para tanto!? Claro que es para tanto Santana, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de las cosas? Estamos encerradas en una prisión por toda una noche completa, además de que sé yo lo que dirán tus padres y los míos. Ah, y no olvides el detalle de que fue a mí quien me encontraron entre tus piernas. —

— cálmate, cálmate, por favor — se acero a ella y la tomo de la mano — tienes razón, no me comporte de la forma más madura de todas, sí, fui un poco inmadura — en ése momento Quinn levanto una cejas — bueno, ya, está bien, fui muy inmadura. Y con respecto de que te encontraron entre mis piernas, también es verdad, pero vamos, fui yo quien miro a los ojos al policía y la que estaba completamente desnuda. — Santana suspiro. — lo siento Q. —

— Perdóname tú también — Santana la miro sin comprender y con el seño levemente fruncido. — te llame inmadura —

— Lo fui — sonrió Santana mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

Quinn la acerco más a ella, pasando su lengua por el labio superior de su novia pidiéndole permiso para entrar, a lo que ella cedió. Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que el aire fue requerido y ambas se separaron.

— ¿qué te parece si terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo en el auto? — dijo Quinn separándose de Santana, caminado hasta la cama y sacando debajo de la almohada unas esposas.

— Definitivamente señorita Fabray usted logra sorprenderme y excitarme al mismo tiempo — dijo la latina mientras se le echaba encima a su novia y la besaba ferozmente. — por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste las esposas? —

— Hice un trato con el oficial ése — le coloco las esposas a Santana y la amarro a la cama.

— ¿qué clase de trato? — dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar para darle un beso.

— Mañana sabrás — se acero y la beso.

* * *

_¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿algo?_

_déjenme__ un review para saber, por favor._

_ésta idea surgió de... la verdad no lo sé, ah xd _

_nos leemos después, adiós._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tras los barrotes 2.**

* * *

— No lo puedo creer, ¡simplemente no lo puedo creer! — una mujer rubia estaba caminando por la sala de la casa Fabray bastante enojada y cómo no estarlo, fue llamada a las 2:48 a.m desde la comisaria informándole que su tan querida hija y la novia de la misma debían de pasar la noche allá.

— ni nosotros Santana — le reprocho Maribel a su hija, refiriéndose a ella y a Carlos; su esposo. Aunque a simple vista se notaban mucho más calmados que Judy.

— ¿acaso qué se les paso por la cabeza para hacer eso? ¡Tienen habitación! —seguía sermoneando Judy a ambas chicas.

Quinn y Santana se encontraban en la casa de la primera, después de haber sido recogidas por los padres de la latina, ellos se ofrecieron, ya que, conociendo tan bien a Judy Fabray, sabía que armaría tremendo espectáculo y lo que menos querían era tener más problemas, bastaba ya con el de las chicas.

Ambas se notaban arrepentidas, sí, se notaba, ya que no lo estaban. Al principio Quinn si estaba demasiado molesta con la latina, pero después de aquella buena noche que pasaron; primero en la fiesta de Puck y después en la celda, le había dicho adiós al enojo y decidió disfrutarlo, después de todo era demasiado gracioso aquella situación en la que habían estado.

— Judy, tranquila — Dijo Santana — no nos pasó nada, eso debe de ser lo importante, ¿no? —

— Sí, Judy — aquello hizo que tanto como la nombrada, Santana, Quinn y hasta Carlos, quien parecía no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, voltearan a mirar a Maribel. — ¿qué? están bien, Tana tiene razón, eso es lo más importante, ¿no? — los tres asistieron con la cabeza.

— ¿qué? Maribel, por Dios — Hablo Judy molesta — tuvieron sexo en los asientos traseros del auto, estaban ebrias y además de eso tuve que pagar una multa la cual ustedes dos señoritas — señalo a ambas chicas — me tendrán que devolver el dinero —

— ¿Multa? ¿De qué? — por primera vez se escucho la suave voz de Quinn.

— Por haber conducido a más de 160 km/h —espeto molesta Judy.

— Te lo dije Q, íbamos muy rápido — al haber dicho esto Santana, se gano un pequeño codazo por parte de su novia.

—en fin, ¿qué castigo sería bueno para colocarle a ustedes dos? — se pregunto a sí misma Judy. — ¿qué dicen ustedes? — ésta vez se dirigió a los padres de Santana.

— pues, nosotros teníamos pensado únicamente no dejarla salir hoy, ya que me había comentado que habría una fiesta en casa de Noah y pues no irá — hablo Maribel de nuevo, a lo que su esposo sólo asintió.

— por mí no hay problema, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada como para salir — dijo Santana estirándose en el sofá y resbalándose un poco en el mismo.

— ¿sólo eso pretendes hacer después de lo que paso? ¡Ni siquiera le molesto! —

— Judy, por favor, son adolescentes, en cualquier momento iba a cometer alguna estupidez, así son, hay que colocarles un límite, pero también deja que se diviertan de vez en cuando, además ésta será la primera y última vez que sucede, ¿no es así chicas? — Ambas asintieron.

Judy se quedo mirando a la nada; reflexionando, en cierta parte Maribel tenía razón, son adolescentes, les gusta hacer locuras, pero también estuvo mal aquello. Tras un suspiro dejo de pensar y miro a las dos chicas.

— Bien, agradece que está acá la madre de Santana, Lucy. Sólo me devolverán el dinero de la multa y no saldrás tampoco a la fiesta esa —

Al terminar la charla, Quinn y Santana subieron a la habitación de la primera, Santana se arrojo bocabajo a la cama, mientras la rubia se sentaba al lado de su novia, tomaba una almohada y se tapaba la cara, cayendo de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Después de un rato en silencio, Santana escucho una pequeña carcajada, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio como su novia empezaba a reírse, rápidamente se incorporo en la cama, quedando sentada en ella y mirando sin comprender a la chica. Quinn al notar la mirada confusa por parte de la latina, trato de calmar un poco su risa, se sentó a su lado mirándola divertida, para después darle un juguetón beso en los labios a Santana.

— Vaya, ¿qué tienes? hace unas cuantas horas estabas que salías de la celda y cometías un asesinato y ahora te encuentro riendo sin razón alguna —

— Ay San, es que con todo lo que sucedió hoy — Dijo Quinn volviendo a reírse y caer de nuevo de espalda a la cama.

Santana soltó una pequeña carcajada mirando a su novia reírse sin parar — Eres una bipolar — dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas, se acercaba a la rubia y se sentaba sobre ella, con ambas piernas a los costados de ésta.

Quinn al notar lo que hizo Santana, paro de reírse y la miro fijamente — ¿qué haces? —

— Nada, ¿acaso no puedo sentarme sobre mi novia? —

Quinn la miro con una ceja levantada, se apoyo en sus antebrazos, acercando su rostro al de la latina y besándola.

— Tú mamá… puede… entrar en… cualquier… momento — trato de hablar la latina, pero como es obvio, los besos que su rubia novia le impedía hablar bien.

— shh, sólo disfruta — dijo Quinn mientras bajaba hasta el cuello de la latina y lo empezaba a besar.

— eres una ninfómana, hace menos de 24 horas lo hicimos y quieres hacerlo de nuevo — hablo Santana con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

— cállate López que sé que también quieres —

— touché —

Quinn, en un hábil movimiento, se puso encima de Santana, tomándola de las muñecas y colocándola al lado de la cabeza de la latina, acercando nuevamente su boca al cuello de ella chica y besándolo con euforia.  
— cuidado Fabray, nada de marcas —

—lo siento López, pero quiero que todos sepan que eres mía y de nadie más —

— que posesiva eres —

— tengo que cuidar lo que es mío, ¿no? — dijo separándose de la latina, mirándola a los ojos — te quiero — susurro antes de volver a atender, de nuevo, el cuello de su novia, el cual es el punto débil de la chica.

Santana sonrió y cerró los ojos disfrutando de los labios de su novia — yo también te quiero —

Los labios de Quinn viajaron hasta los de la morena, pero antes de que los tocara, la latina hablo — por cierto Q, nunca me dijiste qué hiciste para que el policía ese te diera sus esposas —

— conocía al tipo hace un tiempo, era amigo de mi padre, aunque él fuera mayor que Russel. Un día Rachel vino a mi casa, y él estaba acá hablando con padre y al momento en que la vio quedo obsesionado con ella. Así que ayer, al momento de reconocer quién era, le pedí las esposas a cambio de unas cuantas fotos de Berry en roa interior —

— ¿Acaso llevabas fotos de Berry en ropa interior contigo? — dijo Santana con el ceño fruncido.

— No señorita celosa, le dije que hoy se las mandaba, digamos que Jacob Ben Israel me las conseguirá, además sino se las mando el tipo sabe donde vivo y sé que le diría a mi madre que esa no ha sido la primera vez que nos meten a una celda. Qué suerte tenemos que Puckerman nos ayudase —

y con esto último Quinn siguió con lo suyo.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Woah, me demore mucho en hacer esta pequeña continuación, ya lo tenia escrito casi la mitad, pero me había dado un poco de pereza y tampoco sabia que más escribir._

_Si les gusto déjenme un review, por favor, no cuesta nada..._


End file.
